


【FF7（SVS）】无法忘却（3）

by IASONMINK



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IASONMINK/pseuds/IASONMINK
Relationships: Sephiroth/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【FF7（SVS）】无法忘却（3）

第三章 故乡  
文森特再次醒来的时候，已经日过晌午。萨菲银色的脑袋依然枕在自己的肩膀上，安心熟睡如同初生的婴儿一般。文森特小心起身，萨菲罗斯失去了热度的来源显得十分不安，不安地挪动着，文森特轻轻替他掖好被子，打电话叫来预定的午餐。  
萨菲也许是受到了食物香味的吸引，睁开眼坐了起来，背对着他正在写字台边吃饭的文森特感觉到了身后异常的响动，转过身看见萨菲慵懒地靠在床头，半眯着眼看着自己，眼里依旧残留昨晚氤氲的艳色。  
“昨晚……我很抱歉……”昨晚发生了那件事，文森特没法当做什么也没有发生过，虽然萨菲看起来没有不愿意，可是一时之间，他也不知道该说什么好。  
“那时候你变身的样子有点奇怪，不过我感觉不到危险的恶意，正好我也刚好起了兴致，你情我愿而已，你没什么需要道歉的，我没事。”萨菲罗斯含糊地说，避开了文森特的目光，似乎不愿意多谈这个问题。  
如此狂暴的模样被萨菲罗斯描述的那么云淡风轻，文森特虽然觉得有些不对，但萨菲罗斯毕竟曾经是无所畏惧的战士，即使失忆了也没什么能吓到他，这么解释也能勉强说通，文森特纠结片刻，也只好先把悬着的心放了下来。  
“饿了吗？要不要吃午饭？”  
萨菲点点头，文森特端着一盘牛排坐到萨菲罗斯的床沿，依然想像昨天一样喂他，萨菲罗斯接过他手中的盘子和叉子，“今天可以自己来了。”文森特点点头，看来他恢复的不错，可是内心的隐忧不知为何又一点点渗了出来。  
两人吃完了简单的午餐，服务生收走了盘子，萨菲罗斯打了个呵欠，又钻进了被子蒙头大睡。文森特默默看了一会他的睡颜，和露克蕾西娅的脸愈发重叠，愧疚感再一次浮上来。他深吸一口气，走出房间锁好门，决定去发现萨菲的地方继续调查一下。  
自从星球自我净化后，生命之流附近的人工痕迹以惊人破败的速度消失着，文森特转悠了半天，并没有找到什么特别的东西，心里隐隐觉得丢了什么东西，仔细一想，原来是这个地方对自己的呼唤消失了。想到这里，忽然发觉自己离开很久了，快到和米德加的故人们约定的一年一聚的时间了，也期待再次看到他们现在的生活。  
不，萨菲罗斯这样的情况，怎么带他回去？现在的他如同一张白纸，虚弱无助，需要自己的照顾，可是别人看到他会是什么样子的反应呢？  
回到旅馆打开房门，幽暗的黄昏光晕投射在旅馆内粉茶色的绒布沙发上，像旧日褪色的梦境，萨菲罗斯仰躺在床上，沉睡在这片梦境中，银色的头发被柔和的阳光染成了淡淡的金色，像闪亮的溪水流过枕畔，大概是嫌热，被子已经被他蹬到了地上。听到响动声，萨菲罗斯发出模糊的声音，“回来了？”  
“恩……”文森特脱下披风挂好，“想吃什么晚餐？”  
萨菲罗斯没有回答，只是抬起一只手。文森特一时不明白他的意思，走过去握住那只手，“想要什么？”文森特握住的那只手以不大不小的力量一拽，文森特就倒在萨菲罗斯身上，灼热的唇凑了上来，封住了自己的呼吸。  
“萨菲罗斯，你是认真的吗？”文森特用力按住紧紧缠绕上来的双臂，俯视着被自己压制的银发男人。  
萨菲罗斯没有回答，嘴角勾起倾倒众生的微笑。  
此刻文森特却异常清醒，真相在眼前一晃而过，他却抓不住，他无法对萨菲的诱惑无动于衷，可是他真切的感到自己和萨菲罗斯之间有道深刻的，难以用语言形容的鸿沟。  
“你是真的喜欢我？”  
“恩……”萨菲罗斯哼了一声算是回答，似乎是有些不耐烦了，开始挣扎扭动起来，撕扯着文森特的皮质衣服。  
“为什么？”文森特继续问道。  
“这种事……一定需要什么理由吗？”萨菲罗斯睁开眼，露出迷惑的表情，“你不喜欢我吗？”一边抬起长腿，环住文森特柔韧的腰部。  
文森特的脑部发出轰然巨响，如果昨天的所作所为可以推给chaos的话，那么今天清醒的自己是完完全全遵从自己的内心了。不再质疑萨菲热情的邀约，迅速把自己嵌入那具灼热无比的身体里。  
萨菲的表现比昨晚更热情，两人忘情欢愉，文森特不禁担心旅馆薄薄的墙壁挡不住萨菲无所顾忌的狂热呻吟，时不时用吻封缄那炽热柔软的薄唇，也许，这才是真正的萨菲罗斯？一个甜蜜纵欲的尤物，文森特内心盘算着，也许带着他远离尘嚣，到一个世人无法涉足的地方，持续这样的日子倒也不坏。  
萨菲罗斯反客为主，压在文森特背上，将自己楔入对方深处，轻吻黑发下白皙的肩膀，感受着对方的轻颤，他对文森特眼中的迷恋和负疚感到疑惑，也许来自那些旧日渊源，吸引他去一探究竟，也想尝试自己主导的感觉是不是更好。文森特没有反对，一切顺遂他的心意，展开身体予取予求。萨菲罗斯暂时失去了记忆，但还记得遵循身体的本能，文森特的外表和气质很合自己口味，柔韧的身体蕴藏着巨大的力量。萨菲能感受到对方的纠结，明明对自己有一腔深情却总有点逃离的意味。隐藏在深处的控制欲不由抬起了头，动作也不复最初的温柔。  
这点痛对于文森特来说不算什么，很奇特的减轻了他的内疚，内心涌起古怪的轻松感，他握紧床单，努力放松身体，试图让萨菲能体会到更多的愉悦。  
心满意足的精疲力竭后，两人偎依在一起，看着窗外漫天繁星。  
文森特看着萨菲晶亮的眸子，似乎有什么正在苏醒。  
“我有故乡吗？”萨菲忽然问。  
“恩，每个人都有故乡。”文森特闭上眼，似乎要压制住如沉渣泛起的记忆，愉快的不愉快的，混合成让人内心纠结的一片浑浊。  
“我想回去看看，也许……可以找到一点记忆。”萨菲罗斯无意识地抚摸着文森特胸口那块伤痕。  
文森特沉默片刻，萨菲罗斯挪开手，“看样子那里有对你来说有不愉快的记忆，你不必陪着我，只要告诉我在什么地方，我自己回去。”  
文森特轻轻环住他，“没什么，明天天一亮，我就陪你回去。”


End file.
